Machines such as haul trucks, loaders, dozers, motor graders, and other types of heavy machinery are used to perform a variety of tasks. During the performance of these tasks, the machines often operate in varying terrain, under erratic environmental conditions, in changing traffic situations, and with different sizes and types of loads. Because of the changing conditions under which the machines operate, performance of a particular machine may vary greatly depending on the particular travel path followed by the machine at any given time. Unfortunately, it may not always be easy for a human operator to properly plan a travel path that results in the accomplishment of a desired machine goal.
One attempt to improve travel path planning of a machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,725 (the '725 patent) issued to Kageyama et al. In particular, the '725 patent describes an interference preventing system for a vehicle. The system prevents the interference of vehicles traveling on a road in opposite directions. Each vehicle may detect other vehicles, such as oncoming vehicles, and may decelerate or move to the shoulder of the road when an oncoming vehicle approaches. Thus, the system of the '725 patent may provide some help in route planning and machine guidance, but it may be less than optimal.
The system of the present disclosure is directed toward solving one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.